megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Met (Classic series)
The Met is a recurring enemy from the Mega Man series that has an indestructible hard hat. The original Mega Man series has the greatest variety of Mets, which are shown in the list below: Metall The , often called "Met", is an industrial robot that appears in Guts Man's stage. It sits on the floor hidden in its indestructible helmet, and when someone gets close it lifts its helmet and shoots three diverging bullets. They also appear in Mega Man: Powered Up. On Easy mode, Mets only shoot a single bullet forward. Strangely, the bullet that is shot diagonally down is never seen in the game, as it always hits the piece of land the Met is sitting on. Comically, Mets can be flipped over onto their helmets by hitting them with a Proto Strike, with a second level charge shot, detonating a Hyper Bomb next to them or hitting them with the Oil Slider. The Met will then continue to rock about on its helmet, where you can easily shoot it or leave it to its own devices. They appear in both the 1st and 3rd Wily Tower Stages, and some can be summoned by Hyper Storm H in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. This variant reappears in Mega Man 9 as Metall β. Neo Metall The is an upgrade of the Met from Mega Man 2. It now has feet and can walk. They appear in Crash Man's Stage and Wily Stage 3. Metall DX The is an upgraded version of the Met that appears in Mega Man 3. Most of the Metall DX act similar to the Neo Metalls from Mega Man 2, but there are some that have retractable propellers in their head that allow them to fly. They fly up to Mega Man and shoot three bullets down on him. The Heli Metall from Mega Man 7 is similar to this Met. In Mega Man 3, they are found in Needle Man's stage, Hard Man's stage and Top Man's stage. They also appear in both Buster Rod G's Stage and the 3rd Wily Tower Stage in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Giant Metall The is a sub-boss from Mega Man 3 that can shoot giant bullets and throw out three regular Mets. It can only be hurt on the red "+" mark on its helmet. Search Snake and Hard Knuckle are the weapons that cause most damage to it, but they are not easy to use against it. Two Giant Metalls appear in the Doc Robot Needle Man stage, but if one looks closely in Needle Man's proper stage (before the Doc Robot reprise), one can see the helmets under the platforms. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Giant Metall. Metall EX is the name used for all three types of Mets in Mega Man 4 (walk, jump, and spin), but the spinning Met is also known as in RockBoard. The first two Met versions act similar to typical Mets, walking or jumping after shooting, but the Metall Dance does a sort of ballet spin that shoots three shots in a row, straight out. It takes three normal shots or one charged shot from the Mega Buster to take a Metall Dance down. Metall Swim The is a Met equipped with flippers and a snorkel that first appears in Mega Man 4. It appears in the underwater areas at Dive Man's stage in Mega Man 4 and Mega Man III, in the first part of the Wily castle in Mega Man 4, in the second part of the Wily castle in Mega Man 5, and a Met race in Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise. Swim Mets bob up and down to swim toward Mega Man while shooting. They still take only one shot to go down. There are deluxe versions of them in Mega Man 7 ''called Swim Metall DX. Metall Daddy is the first boss of the Wily Castle in Mega Man 4. This Met can jump to where Mega Man stands, and when it lands, it makes four normal Mets fall from the top of the screen. It is weak to Ring Boomerang and Dust Crusher. The Powmettaur from Mega Man ZX is similar to this Met. Space Metall The is a type of Met equipped with jet packs to chase enemies. Because of this, Space Metalls are unable to shoot and hide into their helmets. They appear in Star Man's Stage in both Mega Man 5 and Mega Man for the Game Gear. Metall Mommy explode and give off three Baby Metalls when shot. Found mainly in Stone Man's stage (in Mega Man 5, Mega Man IV ''and Mega Man on the Game Gear), but they also appear in the second Wily stage. Gravity Hold can easily defeat them; it will cause Metall Mommy to explode, and then the Baby Metalls will immediately fly off the top of the screen afterwards. There are similar enemies in Mega Man ZX'' called Remettaurs. Baby Metall is the name of the small Mets with pacifiers released by a Metall Mommy. Metall K1000 are Mets that ride locomotives. They, like all Mets, can only be hit when their eyes are open, but they also shoot and "toot" and charge toward Mega Man. The safest place is just above or just below them. Very appropriately, they are located in Charge Man's train level, but also in the second level of Proto Man's Castle. The name may be a pun: sen is Japanese for "line/rail" as well as the number 1000. Keisen is Japanese for "track." Kilo is also Latin for 1000 and frequently abbreviated to K, so from keisen we can derive K1000. Metall Cannon The is a cannon with a Met operating it. The cannon fires large projectiles, and the operating Met can only be hurt when it pops its face out. Appropriately, they appear in Napalm Man's stage (in both Mega Man 5 and Mega Man for Game Gear), but they also appear in the second and third sections of Proto Man's Castle and the first section of Wily Castle. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Met Cannon. Giant Met Cannon This unnamed Met, nicknamed "Giant Met Cannon", is basically a giant version of the Metall Cannon of Mega Man 5 that appears twice as a sub-boss in Mega Man IV. Metall Sniper is one of the Mets of the Stardroids from Mega Man V, and it has a gun on its helmet (unlike the previous ones, which basically shoot when they rise, and the player does not see where it shoots from). There is a similar enemy called Fukuhorn. Hell Metall DX is a shielded Met from Mega Man V. When shot, the lower treads part of it explodes and the Met falls to the ground, still hiding behind its shield. Metall Potton The dispenses two types of Mets. It has a whole array of them stashed under a dome and drops them out one by one. Metall Pottons appear in Tomahawk Man's stage and in the final section of Wily Castle. This Met makes a cameo in a stage in Marvel vs. Capcom. Metonger Z is the boss of the third Mr. X stage, and located in the boiler area's main boiler room. Its attack alternates between straight shots and bouncing bullets. The weak spot is the Met in the cockpit, and the best weapon is Blizzard Attack. It is based on the super robot Mazinger Z by Go Nagai. Metall FX is the name of the Mets from Mega Man 7 and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. In Mega Man 7, these Mets appear in the opening stage, Junk Man's stage, and the third part of the Wily castle stage. The Mets of the Mega Man Zero series, Metall RW seem to be related to this Met, but they only shoot one bullet instead of three at once. Heli Metall The is a Metall DX with weapons instead of feet. It appears in Mega Man 7 in Junk Man's stage and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters as Centaur Man's support. In the first three Mega Man Zero games, the player can use Cyber-elves to turn some aerial enemies into "Heli Metall RW". Those Mets act similar to the original counterpart, except that when hit in the propeller they will fall and act as normal Mets. Swim Metall DX The is a deluxe version of the Metall Swim that appears in Mega Man 7, in Burst Man's stage and the third Wily stage. In the first three games of the Mega Man Zero series, the player can turn some aquatic enemies into "Swim Metall RW" by using Cyber-elves. Metall SV The is the Met in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. In Mega Man 8, these versions of Mets spend most of the time defending. When they are not doing so, fire only one shot and march onward. In Mega Man & Bass, they shoot 3 bullets in the standard spread formation and slowly march afterwards. Fire Metall The are Mets dressed up as Fire Man. In Mega Man 8, they first appear in Grenade Man's stage, and they tend to be the ones who set ablaze the big boxes of dynamite in the second half of said stage. They also appear in Sword Man's stage and the first stage of Dr. Wily's castle, after the conclusion of the sledding portion. They can be destroyed in one hit with the Water Balloon. In Mega Man & Bass, they create flame spires and have treads rather than feet. In Mega Man & Bass they appear in the museum stage, Dynamo Man's stage and in the final stages. Cactuspy Cactuspy, known as in Japan and Sabottol in some sourcesMega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.197. Retrieved on June 12, 2011., is a Met wearing a cactus that appears in Mega Man Powered Up. They were designed for desert regions, but unable to bear the heat, they started to wear cacti on their heads to keep cool. They also have poor work ethic and tend to wander off a lot. Cactuspy attack by shooting five thorns in different directions, although on Easy mode they won't shoot at all. Their Japanese name is a combination of the words sabot''en (cactus in Japanese) and Me''tall. These spiky robots can be found in Oil Man's stage. Burning them with Fire Storm will destroy their "hats" and expose them. Metall DM is the normal Met obstacle from Mega Man: Battle & Chase.'' Jumbo Metall F is the giant Met obstacle from Mega Man: Battle & Chase. Metall β The appears in quite a few stages in Mega Man 9. Its "cousin" is the Camouflametall. It looks and acts exactly like the Met from the first Mega Man game. Black Hole Bomb and Tornado Blow are two of the few weapons in the original series of Mega Man able to kill Mets even when they are hidden under their helmet. Camouflametall , its name being a combination of camouflage and Metall, and often called the Fake 1-UP, is encountered in Wily stage 3 and Special Stage in Mega Man 9 and is a very common enemy in Superhero mode. It behaves like an ordinary Met, but is disguised as a 1-up, and bullets shoot through it to trick players even further. Its color depends on the current weapon of Mega Man, and its design even changes in the case of if the player is Proto Man. Neo Metall X is a variety from Mega Man 10 that acts similar to the Neo Metall from Mega Man 2. They appear in Commando Man's stage, Wily Castle 1, Wily Castle 2, Special Stage 1 and Special Stage 2. They also appear in the stages of Blade Man and Nitro Man in Hard Mode. Their indestructable hats cannot be knocked off. Neo Heli Metall is a flying Met from Mega Man 10. They fly in place and stay inside their helmets, appearing at times to attack. They appear in Nitro Man's stage, Wily Castle 3 and Special Stage 2. They also appear in Wily Castle 2 in Hard Mode. Numetall is a slug-like Met from Mega Man 10. They release three destructible balls of sludge that stick on the player, causing them to slip and slide as if they were on ice. The balls can be destroyed when playing as Mega Man by using the Solar Blaze on himself. They appear in Pump Man's stage, Wily Castle 1, Wily Castle 3 and Special Stage 1. On Hard Mode, they also appear in Wily Castle 5 and the effect of the sludge-balls lasts longer. Its name is a combination of Metall and the Japanese word "numetteru", which means "being slippery". They are also better at hiding under their helmet than normal Mets. Others *In the computer games Mega Man and Mega Man 3, the Met's helmet is red, and its health points are higher than other Mets. *If the player chooses the left path after defeating Snake Man in episode 2 of Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man will find a Met family dining. Two of them are probably the Metall Mommy (right) and Baby Metall (small) from Mega Man 5. Mega Man does not fight them. Both paths leads to the fight against Needle Man, but this scene is skipped if the player takes the right path. *In episode 3 of Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man finds a Met with arms carrying an item box after the defeat of Magnet Man. The Met will get scared and run, leaving the item box behind, and the player has to choose between three options: fight against the Met, get the item with data about Ra Thor, or ignore both and continue. If the player chooses to fight it, it will appear without arms and attack by shooting six times while spinning, and hit Mega Man with its head. After its defeat, two medical Mets will appear and carry the Met away with a stretcher. All three options are followed by the fight against Hard Man. Gallery R20Met.png|Front, side, and rear view of a Met. MetCW.jpg|''Rockman Complete Works'' artwork. MettaurCW.jpg|''Rockman Complete Works'' artwork. SFXACMet.png|Met in Street Fighter × All Capcom. BCRArea5.jpg|Cameo in Bionic Commando Rearmed. ArchieMet.jpg|Met in the Mega Man comic. MegaManArchieC001-4.jpg|Metall Potton cameo in the Mega Man comic. R6Mets.jpg|Mets in the Rockman 6 manga. R6MetallPotton.png|Metall Potton in the Rockman 6 manga. R6MetongerZ.jpg|Metonger Z in the Rockman 6 manga. R8Mets.jpg|Mets in the Rockman 8 manga. R8FakeGuts.png|Mets disguised as Guts Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FMet.png|Met in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FMettonjeppo.png|Met in the Rockman & Forte manga. MegamixMet.png|Met cameo in Mega Man Megamix. RTDEnemies.png|Met cameo in Rockman Tanjou Densetsu. References Related articles * Met (X series) * Mettaur (Battle Network series) Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man 1 enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 3 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man 10 enemies Category:Mega Man & Bass enemies Category:Super Adventure Rockman enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man IV enemies Category:Mega Man V enemies Category:Mega Man Game Gear enemies